Criminal
by Fer-chan
Summary: Havia acabado de ser liberto da prisão após 5 anos e a primeira coisa que decidiu fazer foi visitar certa Haruno.—Você nunca tocou uma garota, não é? —Eu já te salvei inúmeras vezes. -respondeu sarcástico pensou em como aquela pergunta era estúpida. —Não desse jeito. Assim, Sasuke-kun -e guiou as mãos do Uchiha até seu corpo. -presente para Koorime Hyuuga- SasuSaku Hentai UN


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, já sei.

_Oneshot_

_Romance / Hentai _

**Sinopse**: O Uchiha havia acabado de ser liberto da prisão após longos 5 anos, e a primeira coisa que decidiu fazer foi visitar certa Haruno. -Presente para Koorime Hyuuga- SasuSaku Hentai UN

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Essa fic se passa pós guerra, mas em vez do Sasuke ficar saracoteando pelo mundo aí a fora decidi deixa-lo preso por 5 anos, porque? Há porque sim kkkk. :v**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Criminal**

Colocou o pé direito no solo terroso, o primeiro passo para a liberdade. Uchiha Sasuke passara 5 anos atrás das grades na prisão de Konoha, aquele lugar que um dia foi seu lar e também seu inferno pessoal.

Anos sem poder andar livremente, sem poder respirar ar puro ou simplesmente ver quem desejava. Quem ele desejava? Ele teve anos, solitários anos para refletir sobre essa simples pergunta e encontrara a resposta.

Jogou a mochila pelo ombro enquanto caminhava devagar. A camisa preta com o símbolo do clã chamava a atenção de todos a sua volta, naquele dia ensolarado de céu limpo tudo que os outros olhavam era o Uchiha, com passos largos e lentos e olhar altivo de quem era orgulhoso e já havia pagado suas dívidas. O moreno carregava consigo um sorrisinho de canto que não era dedicado a ninguém ali e sim aos pensamentos revoltos que embaralhavam-se pela sua cabeça.

U_m_ pensamento se destacava daquele emaranhado que fervilhava sem pedir permissão: _Como a vila mudara e seus habitantes também_; o amigo loiro escandaloso continuamente o visitava na prisão, o informava, o atualizava, era seus olhos fora daquelas grades impiedosas que o cercavam mesmo sem seu consentimento.

O Hokage já era outro, durante aqueles anos de clausura muita coisa mudara, incluindo ele mesmo. As informações cedidas pelo Uzumaki não chegavam onde ele desejava. A Haruno o visitou durante algum tempo, mas displicentemente desaparecera totalmente. Bem, talvez ser frio com ela não o ajudava a conquistar suas visitas.

Logo ao fim da guerra a primeira coisa que fez – mesmo ainda esvaindo-se em sangue – foi pedir desculpas a tudo que fizera a médica-nin, sua companheira de equipe e seu rumo muitas vezes que precisara, será que não foi o suficiente? Era isso que as vezes martelava em sua cabeça.

_Demorou_, mas o moreno percebeu que sentira falta de alguém em especial.

As batidas na porta foram _quase_ baixas, era como se ele não tivesse certeza do que estava fazendo. Em pouco tempo, a maçaneta se mexeu e a porta agora encontrava-se aberta.

— Sasuke-kun? —a interrogação nos olhos e semblante surpreso da rosada eram nítidos. — Você já saiu? Você está bem? O que está fazendo aqui? — era uma avalanche de perguntas alvoroçadas e curiosas.

Sasuke não respondeu nenhuma diretamente.

— Eu pensei em ir até o Naruto, mas ele só tem rámen instantâneo — comentou um pouco distraído. —A comida da prisão é horrível — desdenhou, apoiando o braço no batente da porta, sem deixar de olhá-la. Era como se estivesse a _desnudando_, a Haruno o encarou e sentiu um frio gostoso na coluna.

— Entra, Sasuke-kun — convidou-o meio abobada, afastando-se da porta e cedendo espaço para ele passar. — Então, você quer que eu cozinhe para você? —perguntou divertida.

— Se não for rámen...

A médica-nin o chamou e ele a acompanhou até a cozinha com as mãos guardadas nos bolsos da calça.

— Sente-se, eu vou preparar algo pra você. — O moreno obedeceu e arrastou uma cadeira, sentando-se calmo nela.

— Você quer beber alguma coisa? — Sakura tentava manter-se natural, mas sentia o corpo todo tenso. Aquilo nunca havia acontecido! O Uchiha batendo em sua porta e pedindo que ela cozinhasse para ele era algo _totalmente_ surreal, inacreditável.

— Água. — Sempre monossilábico.

A garota pegou um copo no armário e encheu com o líquido gelado, deixando a geladeira ainda aberta. Quando virou-se, surpreendeu-se ao dar de cara com o Uchiha, de pé atrás dela. O susto fez com que toda a água do copo se derramasse sobre Sasuke, encharcando a camiseta do moreno.

— Gomen, Sasuke-kun! — exclamou meio nervosa. Maldição, como conseguia sempre fazer coisas erradas bem quando estava justo com _ele_? — Tire a camisa, eu vou colocar para secar.

Sasuke a olhou por alguns instantes e puxou a camisa pela parte de trás da gola, arrancando-a do corpo.

As bochechas da Haruno queimaram e ela tinha certeza de que estava vermelha. O olhou um pouco desconcertada, mas logo ergueu a cabeça em um gesto corajoso, capturando os olhos negros com os seus em uma fração de tempo, desceu a visão e analisou o corpo do Uchiha.

Engoliu em seco.

Ele estava muito mais desenvolvido do que vira na última vez: os braços fortes bem definidos; o abdômen marcado em cada pequeno músculo; os ombros, então eram algo a parte, totalmente trabalhados e grandes no ponto certo. Pensou que abraçá-lo devia ser algo de outro mundo.

Sasuke se virou e voltou a sentar na cadeira depois de deixar a camisa molhada nas mãos da kunoichi, ela continuou mirando-o, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. Os músculos das costas se delineavam a cada movimento do Uchiha.

O shinobi, agora sentado, olhou-a curioso: —Você não disse que ia colocar a camisa pra secar, Sakura?

Pensou em como era bom ouvir ele dizer o nome dela depois de tanto tempo, era algo quase _excitante_.

—É, eu já volto! —saiu da cozinha apressada, levando a camiseta.

O moreno analisou o balcão da cozinha por um momento, os olhos se prenderam ali para depois vagar pelo resto do cômodo. Num todo, era uma casa aconchegante, do tipo que ele não via há muito, muito tempo. Dava uma sensação de conforto, acolhimento.

— O que você quer comer? — A voz de Sakura tirou o ninja do devaneio.

— O que você quiser fazer, contanto que não seja rámen. — Ele sorriu levemente de canto, deixando a rosada pasma, não esperava essa expressão. Sasuke era como uma caixinha perigosa de surpresas.

A médica foi até o armário da cozinha e abriu a porta de cima. Depois de muito futricar ali e retirar o que precisava, ainda faltava apenas mais um item. Bem na última prateleira encontravam-se tigelas para o arroz que Sakura necessitaria. Refletiu em porque _infernos_ havia-as guardado ali, era uma tonta. _Alto demais para mim._ Agora teria que se esticar até não conseguir mais para alcançar as tigelas.

Com um suspiro impaciente, Sakura esticou um braço. Na primeira investida sequer conseguiu tocar o plástico do objeto. Colocou-se na ponta dos pés e se esforçou mais, amaldiçoando o fato de usar uma roupa imprópria para esse tipo de atividade _especialmente_ hoje.

O moreno olhou-a de cima a baixo, demorando propositalmente em sua contemplação. O vestido muito curto e um pouco largo subia cada vez que ela se colocava nas pontas dos pés e esticava os braços em uma tentativa inútil de alcançar a prateleira mais alta do armário.

O moreno nunca havia ficado tão preso a uma única e tão boba visão antes, a uma coisa tão trivial como alguém erguendo-se nas pontas dos pés. Não sabia direito o porquê, mas queria ficar olhando a cena por um pouco mais de tempo, os olhos _pediram_ e seu corpo correspondia à cena.

Ele não podia realmente entender, aquela garotinha – que de garotinha não tinha mais nada – era _somente_ sua antiga companheira irritante de time. Então, por que seus olhos e seu corpo sentiam-se diferentes quando ele a olhava? Não queria parar, a sensação era gostosa, seus olhos negros não desgrudavam do vestido curto demais e das pernas que ficavam mais à mostra com o esforço infrutífero da Haruno.

Tudo que passava na cabeça do moreno – um turbilhão de coisas que ele nunca experimentara antes – era o desejo de que o vestido subisse mais e que ela tentasse por mais algum tempo alcançar aquela bendita tigela na bendita prateleira alta demais. Por que ela continuava tentando? Não que ele quisesse que ela parasse, mas aquilo era tão fácil pra ele... somente esticaria um dos braços e _problema resolvido,_ ela não teria que sofrer mais, entretanto... _não_, ele continuava ali sentado e paralisado, a olhando e sentindo seu corpo corresponder de um jeito que nunca havia experimentado antes.

Sentiu a boca seca, o coração estava meio fora de compasso.

Lentamente, levantou-se dali e caminhou até a mulher de costas. Prostrou-se atrás dela e, embora Sakura tenha sentido sua presença, ela não o afastou. Imaginou que o rapaz a ajudaria ao perceber sua dificuldade. Contudo, o auxílio que realmente veio de Sasuke não foi, de fato, apenas _isso,_ ao menos não inocentemente.

— Era só pedir —ele soprou em seu ouvido, enquanto a encurralava entre seu corpo e o balcão da cozinha, colando seu corpo maior ao pequeno dela fazendo-a estremecer.

Sasuke esticou o braço e facilmente alcançou o item que a Haruno sofrera tanto para pegar. Inquieta, Sakura sentiu a respiração fora de ritmo e quente em seu pescoço, mexeu-se o mínimo que pôde para não quebrar o _momento_, sem abrir quase espaço algum entre os corpos próximos. Sutilmente, virou-se de frente para ele.

Sakura apoiou as mãos no balcão atrás o analisando, abriu os lábios rosados para dizer algo, mas fechou-os lentamente. Os olhos verdes miraram as mãos do moreno caídas ao lado do corpo, sem intenções algumas. Estavam lá somente: largadas e abandonadas, oh, aquilo era quase um desperdício.

A kunoichi abriu a boca novamente devagar, as palavras tendo um novo sabor em sua língua: — Você nunca tocou uma garota, não é? — perguntou, agora olhando-o nos olhos sem desviar por momento algum.

O Uchiha virou a cabeça meio de lado com desdém e sorriu sarcástico de canto. Achou a pergunta meramente estúpida.

— Eu já te salvei inúmeras vezes, contando, inclusive, com aquela loucura que você fez em acompanhar o Obito.

Ela o olhou, os cantos da boca levemente erguidos. Olhou as mãos do Uchiha ainda paradas inutilmente. Isso a irritou.

— Não... desse jeito. —disse pausadamente, mirou o Uchiha, os com olhos negros esboçavam curiosidade, nunca o tinha visto assim com aquela feição.

Teve uma leve vontade de sorrir, em pensar em como ele podia ser inapto em certas coisas e tão fabulosamente genial em outras.

Apertou os lábios sentindo o gosto do batom. As íris verdes vagaram para baixo e com uma das mãos pequenas envolveu a do Uchiha como se fosse o levar a algum lugar.

— Assim, Sasuke-kun!

Guiou-a devagar até o início da sua coxa esquerda, sentiu os dedos um pouco lentos ao vagarem e explorarem a pele macia e, agora, arrepiada. Silenciosamente, o Uchiha a obedecia e deixava-se levar.

Os dedos neste momento como se estivessem despertando, agarraram a tez, apertando-a devagar. Sakura continuou a guiá-lo. O vestido vermelho se ergueu quando a mão do moreno chegou ao seu quadril apertando a pele com vontade. Ambos podiam escutar e sentir a respiração quente e descompassada um do outro, os rostos inconscientemente se inclinaram para frente, quase unidos como seus corpos.

O Uchiha não fez movimento algum em repressão, só deixava-se levar e somente conseguia pensar e sentir a pele macia abaixo de seus dedos curiosos. Como aquilo podia mexer tanto com ele? Por Deus! Não podia responder, não tinha respostas, a única coisa que restou foram as sensações.

Tateou o quadril deparando-se com a lateral da calcinha, sob a companhia velada da mão de Sakura sobre a sua. Levantou os olhos negros e viu que a rosada o olhava, quando percebeu a feição total dela o ar lhe faltou nos pulmões, a boca semiaberta, chamando a sua atenção para a curva dos lábios. Os olhos dela estavam quase vidrados o encarando.

A mão do moreno subiu, dessa vez desprendendo-se da mão da Haruno, agora ela não podia ou _devia_ mais orientá-lo, o único papel que lhe caberia – e a ele pareceria justo – seria estar totalmente à mercê do Uchiha.

Mesmo assim, como uma criança que não sabe com o que estava mexendo, Sasuke agarrou a cintura fina e apertou-a com vontade, não conseguia assimilar como ela podia ser tão delicada e ao mesmo tempo ter uma força tão monstruosa.

O moreno, com o outro braço livre, rodeou as costas da rosada ao apoiar a mão ali, como que para impedi-la de fugir e obrigando-a apegar mais seu corpo ao dele.

Enquanto acariciava a cintura da garota causando arrepios, Sasuke abaixou a cabeça até tocar sua testa na dela. Ambos fecharam os olhos, perdidos como se o tempo houvesse parado.

A mão agora com vontade própria subiu pela extensão das costas e desceu no mesmo ritmo lento e tentador. Escutou a garota soltar um gemido abafado perto do seu pescoço, podia sentir em seus dedos a pele arrepiar-se, o corpo do rapaz imediatamente reagiu e ele sentiu as calças apertadas; O corpo pulsava pedindo por algo a mais.

Sasuke continuou descendo pelas costas até se deparar, mais uma vez, com a barra da calcinha que ela usava.

Os dedos um por um penetraram pelo pano fino sem protestos da dona. Sakura limitou-se a emitir um suspiro forte, apoiando as mãos no peito do moreno.

A medica-nin sorriu minimamente ao escutar a respiração descontrolada do Uchiha, podia sentir o ar quente batendo em seu pescoço e o peito arfando descontrolado, nunca pensou em vê-lo assim: tão fora de controle, tão abobado por algo tão humano como seu corpo.

Os dedos espertos logo tomaram mais terreno na calcinha, baixando-a de leve. Sasuke sentiu o corpo de sua companheira reagir em um pequeno solavanco assustado, o Uchiha sorriu de lado, _maldosamente._ Agora, não iria deixá-la escapar nem se ela quisesse ou implora-se por isso. Aquilo não tinha mais volta, ele era incorrigivelmente curioso e decidiu que exploraria o corpo feminino e atraente da rosada por _inteiro – _cada cavidade, cada curva.

Os dedos vagavam pela pele e com a mão aberta envolveu um lado do bumbum da garota, apertando-o e fazendo-a soltar um gemido abafado enquanto remexia o corpo preso pelo moreno.

Sasuke deu a volta e desceu um pouco pela frente, induzindo seus dedos até a pele do início interno das coxas. Afastou a calcinha para o lado e dois de seus dedos brincaram um pouco com os lábios vaginais, explorando-os. Abriu-os, encontrando uma fina pele macia friccionou os dedos por um momento, sentindo uma pequena protuberância que a fez gemer quase alto e seu corpo tremer inteiro, ele não podia explicar como o excitava ouvi-la gemer e sentir o corpo feminino se contorcer, provocando nele um desejo crescente.

Trêmulas, as mãos da rosada agarraram os ombros do Uchiha para poder se sustentar em pé, pois sentia as pernas cambaleantes e o corpo sem reação – ao menos, uma reação menos entregue –, era como se não pudesse controlá-lo mais. Oh, e pensar que _ela_ havia iniciado tudo isto.

O moreno tocou um pouco mais da pele fina e macia e desceu apenas um dedo até encontrar a cavidade, sentiu-o se molhar pela umidade que vinha de Sakura e roubou mais para o restante, com os dedos agora escorregadios, Sasuke os guiou para um pouco acima novamente, friccionando e apertando o clitóris, sentindo-o inchar cada vez mais.

A rosada gemia de um jeito abado e pouco tímido; agarrava-se aos seus ombros, tentava inutilmente fechar as pernas em um movimento involuntário, sentindo a vagina latejar cada vez mais, pedindo por mais, por alívio, _por Sasuke!_ Mas a mão intrometida do Uchiha continuava retendo-a por trás e no meio de suas pernas, impedindo qualquer esforço insosso.

Abriu os lábios para dizer algo, mas tudo que conseguiu fazer foi soltar um grunhido abafado. Por um tempo, Sasuke passeava com os dedos molhados pelo bumbum da garota, apertando-o e acariciando pelo início da parte de trás das coxas, mas logo voltara novamente ao mesmo local quente só para sentir mais uma vez a umidade e tocá-la mais uma vez, fazendo-a tremer e gemer em seus braços.

Olhou-a nos olhos nublados, a boca rosada estava semiaberta como se ela não conseguisse emitir palavra alguma. Sasuke desceu a cabeça devagar até chegar aos lábios da Haruno, deu um breve beijo e, ansioso, logo o aprofundou com o consentimento da dona. Sentia os lábios macios sobre os seus, a língua viajando pela boca e se encontrando a todo momento, os olhos de ambos fechados.

Abaixou mais a calcinha, deixando-a no meio das coxas bem torneadas para poder ter mais liberdade no toque. Por trás, a mão molhada do jovem ainda vagava do bumbum até a intimidade da kunoichi, friccionando e espalhando a excitação dela como um rastro, masturbando-a levemente por trás. Os dedos agora deslizaram somente um pouco fundo.

Com a ponta de um deles penetrou-a devagar.

Sakura apertou os ombros com as unhas e quis morder o ombro dele para abafar o gemido que viera, mas não fora rápida o suficiente. Ela sentia-se cada vez mais úmida e latejante após a intromissão do dedo do moreno, o começo das coxas e o bumbum estavam totalmente marcados pelas mãos do Uchiha que passeavam por ali.

Decidiu dar um passo a diante e a escutou gemer baixo quando impulsionou seu dedo bem a fundo dentro dela. As costas da Haruno arquearam-se fazendo seus seios, agora mais rígidos, chocarem-se contra o peito desnudo do moreno. Ele podia sentir o corpo dela tremer, talvez se não a estivesse encurralando contra o balcão Sakura cairia. Ela estava completamente sem reação, tudo que fazia era segurar forte com as mãos nos ombros do moreno para sustentar o corpo.

Respirar tornou-se uma missão quase impossível, ele esquecera e de tempos em tempo puxava o ar para os pulmões com violência quando se lembrava que precisava de oxigênio.

Tudo que existia para o Uchiha, ao menos naquele momento, era a pele suave de sua parceira de equipe arrepiando-se sob seus dedos. Oh, se ele soubesse que a tocar era tão bom teria feito isso muito antes.

Engoliu em seco, descendo a segunda mão e apertando o bumbum da jovem para poder penetrá-la mais fundo, agora com dois dedos. Sentiu a ereção crescer, já estava ficando doloroso estar preso. Escutou um gemido de dor vindo dos lábios da rosada ao mesmo tempo que sentiu-a levantar o quadril para tentar se livrar da penetração.

— Sasuke... dói — avisou-lhe com a respiração descompassada, as palavras quase não saiam, a expressão agora era de dor misturada a prazer.

Mas ele não podia parar, não queria.

Queria senti-la por dentro. Continuou com os dedos dentro dela e os retirou, vendo o rosto de Sakura se mostrar aliviado e decepcionado numa confusão que nem mesmo ela entendia. Penetrou-a novamente, agora o mais fundo que conseguia, separando-os e mexendo-os dentro da vagina, o gemido de dor saiu dos lábios novamente, mas o Uchiha parecia hipnotizado, sentiu que algo o impedia de separar mais os dedos dentro dela e de poder penetrá-la com mais um, ela era muito apertada. Pensou no fato dela ainda ser virgem. A segurava colada contra seu corpo para ela não poder mexer os quadris e fugir da penetração agora lenta e o mais delicado possível. Sentiu a cavidade contraindo-se.

—É assim que se toca uma garota, Sakura! —sussurrou lascivo em seu ouvido mordendo o lóbulo da orelha fazendo o pescoço arrepiar.

A cada toque o corpo da rosada mostrava uma reação diferente e totalmente nova. Tanto para ela quanto para ele. Quando a olhava nos olhos, então, não podia descrever o que sentia, o corpo arrepiava-se em busca de cada vez mais. Os seios pressionados com força no peito do Uchiha com os mamilos rígidos que passavam pelo tecido a deixava mais louca.

Sakura encaixou a cabeça no vão do pescoço dele e gemeu com um pouco de timidez ao sentir os dedos ritmados entrando e saindo de dentro dela. Esquecera por um momento da leve dor que sentia por dentro.

O Uchiha os tirou da cavidade úmida, deixando um rastro quente pelo bumbum até o início da perna. Subiu a mão por dentro do vestido novamente chegando até a cintura a apertando com força enquanto roubava um beijo quase violento da rosada. As bocas furiosas se soltaram, como se estivessem fazendo algo _proibido_.

Quem sabe_ aquilo realmente fosse._

Ambos respiravam como podiam, o ar parecia rarefeito e a cabeça rodava de um jeito gostoso. Não olhavam-se nos olhos quando uma vergonha repentina assomou-se, as testas ficaram novamente coladas, impedindo o contato visual. Gargantas secas, lábios entreabertos em busca de mais fôlego. Sakura podia sentir seu ventre queimando, podia sentir que estava ficando cada vez mais molhada por ele. Sentir sua calcinha abaixada no meio das coxas dava um frio gostoso no estômago que só a deixava mais excitada. Tentava, mas não conseguia controlar os fluidos que insistiam em escorrer de si.

O Uchiha, no entanto, não encontrava-se em melhor situação, ele já não aguentava mais a pressão nas calças. Perdia a cabeça.

Os corpos ainda muito próximos. Não sabiam o que dizer, logo ela, Haruno Sakura, que falava pelos cotovelos tão eloquentemente e tinha respostas para quase tudo estava dessa vez calada.

O que acabara de acontecer ali? Não possuíam respostas, era como se seus corpos agissem por vontade própria, nada a ver com o cérebro, mas... talvez com o coração e, inevitavelmente, com os hormônios.

A rosada, que havia assimilado parte do que acontece, u não sabia o que pensar de todo. O único lugar para o qual ela olhava era o peito forte do Uchiha que subia e descia numa respiração quase voraz.

Ele largou a cintura e as costas da garota obrigando-a a afastar-se minimamente dele.

O canto da boca bem feita subiu com um ar de malícia, agora era sua vez.

— E você, Sakura? Já tocou um homem? ¹

Os olhos verdes subiram para encontrar os olhos negros do moreno. Sakura arregalou-os numa feição de quem não tinha a mínima ideia do que pensar e muito menos responder, estava perdida dentro de todas as sensações que acabara de experimentar. Fora pega de surpresa, experimentado o quanto Sasuke podia levar a palavra _vingador _ao pé da letra. Soltou o ar dos pulmões para ganhar tempo e responder algo.

— Eu... — E com um solavanco _quase_ violento foi interrompida, sentindo sua mão ser puxada pelo Uchiha a força, obrigando-a a tocar o pênis ereto no meio de suas pernas.

O Uchiha a olhou de cima com ar superior, os corpos quase colados pelo puxão, o sorriso de canto mais cínico e maldoso que ele podia esboçar, não permitiu que ela desviasse o olhar do seu e nem que tirasse a mão dali, ele queria desesperadamente ver a expressão da rosada ao tocá-lo, assim como ele havia feito com ela.

Queria ver sua reação quando ela o toca-se também, e ficou satisfeito com o semblante de confusão, susto e um pouco de timidez que a rosada expressava, sentiu o corpo ferver, era isso que o Uchiha queria; que ela ficasse desconcertada, fora de rumo, sem saber o que fazer, aquilo o deixava cada vez mais excitado, ter o controle de poder a deixar sem ar.

A mão feminina continuava presa pelo Uchiha e os dedos permaneciam estáticos tocando o membro ereto, ela sentiu a ereção potente e grande demais por cima do tecido da calça, percebeu que não poderia agarrar tudo com uma mão só. O Uchiha gemeu baixo pela dor da excitação, o membro já estava dolorido, a excitação era grande demais.

Encarou-a nos olhos, novamente altivo com um semblante divertido e um sorriso de canto, enquanto a forçava a acariciá-lo segurando sua mão a força entre suas pernas, obrigava a mão pequena movendo-a para cima e para baixo e fazendo o tecido da calça deslizar pela extensão do pênis duro, dando-lhe certo alívio. Mas não era suficiente ele queria sentir as mãos macias segurando seu membro sem nenhuma barreira ou intromissão.

Com a outra mão, Sasuke abriu o zíper da calça, abaixando-a levemente e liberando o seu membro excitado. Arfou em meio a um gemido.

_Sua_ vez de ser um guia.

Circulou o pulso fino e puxou a mão da Haruno até fazê-la tocar seu pênis pulsante, fechou os olhos na tentativa de buscar algo de controle, respirava descontrolado e o sangue corria rápido, concentrando-se em um lugar só.

—_É muito grande... _—a garota pensou meio perdida.

Não tardou e sentiu a mão delicada agarrou seu membro já duro, Sasuke induziu-a para baixo até tocar na base. A Haruno olhava paralisada em uma espécie de susto, a respiração ofegante e nervosa fez as alças do vestido caírem dos ombros. Apertou a base do pênis com leveza e sua mão foi guiada mais para baixo, ele obrigou-a a fechar as mãos e envolver um de seus testículos. Sasuke começo arfar e jogou a cabeça para trás espremendo os lábios, tentando não gemer.

As mãos delicadas acariciavam e apertavam levemente em um ritmo constante. Com a mão liberta agarrou por vontade própria a ponta do pênis ereto, desceu e subiu fazendo uma leve pressão, sentiu o moreno engolir em seco e os pulmões inquietos não paravam de mexer-se com um tipo de desespero que não lhes era comum. Nunca havia experimentado aquela sensação que não fossem providas de suas próprias mãos, as mãos de Sakura o acariciando era muito melhor, não tinha comparação com nada que havia feito antes ao se masturbar sozinho.

Sakura sabia que aquilo provocaria o efeito que ela desejava.

Enquanto massageava os testículos, sua outra mão descia e subia pela extensão do pênis. Quando chegava à ponta, a kunoichi pressionava-a com o polegar e o corpo de Sasuke estremecia enquanto ele ficava ser ar.

O Uchiha largou a mão da garota e deixou-a sozinha, apoiou-se na bancada em que ela estava encostada, sentia que iria perder o controle. As mãos dela ainda subiam e desciam e, entre uma descida e outra, Sakura circulava o pênis friccionando em movimentos agora circulares com as mãos.

Os movimentos de vai e vem ficaram rápidos, a mão ainda acariciava de leve os testículos. O Uchiha apoiou a cabeça entre o vão do pescoço da rosada e abafou - quase inutilmente - um gemido gutural quase alto. Olhou para o vestido quase caindo, preso pelos seios.

Sasuke sentiu o corpo todo tremer, seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca, gotinhas de suor escorriam em suas costas. Ele atacou o pescoço da Haruno succionando para logo depois começar a beijá-lo enquanto arfava, desesperado.

A rosada olhou para baixo e um líquido esbranquiçado escorria pela sua mão, havia espirrado em seu vestido, também. A única coisa que o shinobi fazia era respirar alto e pesado contra seu pescoço, mantendo os olhos fechados, fazendo a medica-nin se arrepiar por inteiro.

Tempos depois, Sasuke ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la nos olhos. Sakura parecia fora de rumo, como se não soubesse o que havia acabado de fazer. Ele elevou as mãos até as alças caídas do vestido e começou a puxá-las devagar para baixo, os seios subiam e desciam no mesmo momento em que o Uchiha a despia lentamente. A barra do decote chegou até os bicos dos seios que estavam duros segurando-o ali, o moreno sentiu o pênis ereto novamente e puxou com um pouco de força as alças até desprenderem dos mamilos, revelando enfim os seios nus da Haruno.

O vestido caiu no chão deixando-a nua aos olhos do Uchiha, a calcinha ainda presa no meio das coxas úmidas. Sasuke engoliu em seco e circulou a cintura da garota com ambas as mãos a trazendo mais para perto dele e levou a boca até um dos mamilos, passou a língua sentindo a pele macia em volta do bico ereto e arranhou os dentes ali, segurando-o por algum tempo e depois o succionou. Largou-o, indo para o outro.

A pele era tão lisa e macia que ele não queria tirar a boca dali, brincava com bico ereto do seio, lambendo-o, beijando, succionando e arranhando com os dentes antes de chupá-lo também e largá-lo. Nunca havia sentido nada tão macio.

Com as mãos grandes ainda na cintura pequena ergueu Sakura até sentá-la no balcão da cozinha. Ela gemeu em protesto e ele a beijou de surpresa prendendo uma das mãos na sua nuca. Com a outra mão desceu a calcinha devagar pelas coxas até tirá-la de vez.

Para a Haruno, no entanto, aquilo parecia um martírio, um castigo.

Sasuke abaixou as próprias calças ainda trocando o beijo fervoroso, consumindo a rosada que apoiava as mãos em seu peito, tentando inutilmente cobrir um pouco dos seios.

Ele cessou o beijo e passou as mãos pela parte de trás dos joelhos da Haruno, levantando as pernas da rosada e separando-as até poder se encaixar entre elas. Olhá-la enquanto fazia isso foi um deleite para o Uchiha. Sua ereção apenas crescia mais.

O rosto corado, os olhos brilhantes, a boca semiaberta arfando... quantas vezes isso o fez perder o controle apenas hoje?

Puxou-a com as mãos, ainda engatadas nas dobras dos joelhos, até sentir próximo ao dela como anteriormente. Fitou-a, a respiração descontrolada, tirou as mãos pequenas apoiadas sobre seu peito e a fez circular seu pescoço como num abraço. Encarou-a profundamente, como se estivesse pedindo permissão para algo. Ela a deu na forma de um beijo.

Sasuke largou os joelhos e trouxe-a para si ainda mais, levantando-a de leve pelo bumbum. As pernas de Sakura enroscaram-se em volta de sua cintura. Percebeu o pênis encontrar a entrada escorregadia e forçou a ponta um pouco para dentro, as mãos masculinas apertaram o bumbum em um tipo de desespero louco, o Uchiha forçou o pênis um pouco mais e escutou um protesto vindo da boca da rosada, parou imediatamente, mas ainda mantendo o membro na entrada molhada da vagina.

—Não disse para parar... Sasuke-kun — disse-lhe arfante, rasgando com as unhas as costas com músculos definidos, tanto pela dor que sentia tanto pela excitação. O moreno sentiu os arranhões latejarem, mas aquilo não fazia a menor diferença, só o deixava mais aceso.

Ele incitou-a para frente, deixando-a apoiada apenas na beira do balcão. A intimidade livre ficou livre e o rapaz colocou o pênis novamente na entrada úmida, forçando-se um pouco mais para dentro dela. Sakura segurou os protestos de dor presos na garganta e agarrou-se as costas do shinobi, cravando mais ainda as unhas sem perceber que o machucava no momento em que sentia o pênis invadi-la com pouco mais de lentidão.

O moreno tocou a barreira e não hesitou, forçou o membro para dentro da rosada com um pouco de força demais, começava a descontrolar-se, queria penetrá-la em um todo e senti-la quente por dentro. Investir com mais força, mas não desejava machucá-la.

A Haruno percebeu algo dentro dela se preenchendo e uma dor aguda veio por um momento, soltou um gritinho de dor e o Uchiha desfez o abraço apertado que Sakura lhe dava. Ele olhou para baixo, algumas gotinhas vermelhas de sangue mancharam o chão branco da cozinha.

Ergueu as sobrancelhas em um tipo de reação contrária, ia se afastando e retirando-se de dentro dela por inteiro.

— Não... continua agora! —exclamou convicta em uma espécie de ordem, com a voz saindo abafada da garganta.

—Tem certeza? —perguntou baixo arfante em dúvida.

Ela agarrou-se a ele novamente circulando as pernas com força envolta da cintura do moreno, temendo que ele fosse fugir. Sasuke aceitou aquilo como um _mais que sim_ e a penetrou novamente, dessa vez em um todo.

No começo, o Uchiha foi lento, sentindo Sakura se acostumar com as estocadas, contudo, tão logo aumentou o ritmo, escutando-a gemer alto. Obrigou-a a olhá-lo nos olhos as íris conectadas não se desgrudavam. O Uchiha gemeu abafado, soltando a respiração pesada e a colocou no chão, a Haruno não entendeu o motivo da separação até sentir ele segurando-a e virando-a de costas.

Sasuke agarrou os seios com ambas as mãos e massageou-os enquanto distribuía beijos molhados e descontrolados pelo pescoço e ombros da rosada, separou um pouco as pernas femininas a penetrou novamente de surpresa lentamente mantinha as costas dela colada ao seu tórax segurando-a pelos seios que eram massageados ao mesmo tempo em que apertava os mamilos eretos.

Dessa vez a Penetrava rápido, ouvindo os gemidos aumentando em uma forma de dizer _continue. _Beijando os ombros e pescoço de porcelana, as estocadas tornavam-se fortes e precisas. Sasuke a empurrou de leve sobre o balcão, inclinando-se sobre ela

Largou os seios para apoiar a mãos no móvel, Sakura fez o mesmo com os cotovelos para segurar o corpo, forçou Sakura a abrir ainda mais as pernas, e colocou uma das mãos no ventre da Haruno, fazendo-a empinar o bumbum.

Não tinha mais nenhum controle, sua a mente estava embaralhada com o sangue que corria fervente nas veias. O shinobi não podia pensar, muito menos formular alguma frase. Tudo o que saia da sua boca — sempre calada na maior parte do tempo — era alguns gemidos roucos que escapavam sem ele pudesse controlá-los.

Continuou agora apoiado ao balcão com uma só mão e envolveu o pênis ereto e ainda molhado pelos fluidos da Haruno e o guiou até a entrada molhada agora exposta, depois de já estar dentro da dela levou a mão pela frente até a intimidade molhada da medica-nin, com os dedos molhados dos fluidos - tanto do seu pênis quanto da cavidade - acariciou-a abrindo os lábios vaginais até encontrar o clitóris inchado, o massageava escorregadio com pressão e rapidez enquanto a penetrava fundo.

Agora a garota não conseguia mais segurar os gemidos que eram altos e descompassados, apertava os punhos em uma tentativa inútil de controle, podia sentir os pulmões arderem pela falta de ar, as pernas tremiam loucamente pelo prazer duplo que Sasuke estava proporcionando a ela.

Os seios moviam-se ao ritmo das estocadas e tocavam no mármore gelado e faziam a pele da rosada arrepiar-se cada vez mais, deixando-a mais desejosa. Tudo que Sasuke escutava eram os gemidos altos da Haruno, que não cessavam por nenhum momento, e sim ao contrário, pareciam aumentar cada vez mais.

Ele respirava pesado e descompassado, puxava ar para os pulmões entre um gemido gutural e outro quando sentia Sakura aprisionar seu pênis com força deixando o membro cada vez mais latejante e ereto, contraindo-se nas estocadas fortes que iam cada vez mais a fundo, fazendo a Haruno sentir uma espécie de dorzinha incômoda e uma pressão gostosa.

—Porra, você tá muito apertada. —disse com a respiração ofegante quase colado no pescoço da medica-nin enquanto tentava introduzir agora, com força, o pênis mais a fundo na vagina apertada fazendo seu quadril chocar-se contra o bumbum empinado com força e rapidez no ritmo louco das estocadas.

Sakura agora sentiu seu corpo amolecer aos poucos depois de um longo gemido alto, havia chegado _lá. _E Sasuke, com mais algumas investidas escorregadias a mais, apertou a mandíbula com força tentando inutilmente afogar um gemido alto e liberou todo o sêmen dentro da companheira sem pensar duas vezes.

Um cansaço repentino veio, mesmo assim, virou-a novamente de frente a ele, tocando as testas. Sakura sentia as pernas trêmulas e moles. Foi escorregando pela porta do armário até sentar em cima do vestido que antes o Uchiha havia jogado no chão.

O moreno a seguiu ajoelhando-se a sua frente, a olhou por alguns momentos e começou a aproximar o rosto do dela, beijou o canto da boca vermelha e distribuiu alguns beijos pelos lábios macios, enquanto apoiava a mão na nuca enroscando os dedos nos fios rosados e suaves.

O contato terminou em um beijo calmo que explorava os detalhes da boca de ambos. Era estranho, eles acabaram de ter sexo, a maior das intimidades físicas, mas o beijo foi algo totalmente diferente, como se a partir daquele momento eles compartilhassem todos os sentimentos entre si.

A kunoichi rodeou o pescoço do moreno com os braços, levantando-se e ficando de joelhos como ele. O beijo parecia interminável até que Sakura reclamou do frio do piso em que ele havia acabado de apoiá-la ao deitá-la no chão.

Sasuke a ignorou e ela sorriu, estava calor e isso não iria impedi-los de nada. Era até gostoso o frio do piso no corpo quente. Separou as pernas, dando espaço para o corpo do Uchiha encaixar-se no dela. Sua cavidade foi preenchida novamente, o ritmo começou calmo, como se o beijo que trocaram inspirasse toda a calma.

No entanto, não demorou e logo as estocadas ficaram fortes. Sakura sentia agora todo o corpo cansado ficando sem reação, as pernas soltaram-se e caíram uma de cada lado da cintura do Uchiha, não conseguia mais ter controle do próprio corpo, tudo o que sentia era o Uchiha a investindo rápido.

Sakura gemia baixo e quando sentiu uma onda nova de calor pelo corpo trêmulo ela quase gritou, o que fez Sasuke gozar novamente dentro dela em poucos instantes. A médica não conseguia mover os braços para abraçá-lo forte como queria, era como se estivesse em uma maratona de exercícios, _não_, aquilo a deixara muito mais cansada, não tinha comparação. Com o moreno não era diferente em nenhuma batalha sentira seu corpo sem forças como estava naquele momento.

Sentiu o shinobi sair dela devagar e deitar a cabeça sobre seus seios nus, tentando controlar a respiração. Ele fechou os olhos negros.

Sentia como se pudesse dormir por dias. Seu corpo queria descanso e estava disposto a se render ao sono, até que ao longe ouviu a voz da Haruno o chamando:

— Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun! — balançava os ombros do moreno esperando uma resposta, ele murmurou um _humpf_ cansado e sem vontade, não queria levantar dali. — Eu não tomo pílula! —anunciou com dificuldade, aguentando o peso do rapaz sobre seu corpo.

— Então isso quer dizer que você não está doente, isso é bom, Sakura —respondeu com a fala ainda meio dorminhoca e mau humorada.

— Não esse tipo de pílula, Sasuke-kun! — respondeu agora agitada.

O moreno ergueu a cabeça, abandonando o conforto dos seios da Haruno para olhá-la nos olhos com uma expressão de dúvida misturada a sono, enrugou a testa e franziu as sobrancelhas bem delineadas.

— Nós não usamos nenhuma proteção... — Sakura sussurrou, ainda mirando a face de dúvida do garoto, tentando fazê-lo entender.

— Você quer dizer que... que... — ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando rápido parte do ventre da garota.

— Não estou afirmando. Mas pode acontecer, fizemos umas _duas_ vezes. — Calou-se, mordendo os lábios inchados pelos beijos em uma forma de expressar confusão de dúvida.

— Sakura... — Sasuke a olhou irritado, acentuado pelo cenho franzido e boca numa linha severa.

Ela imediatamente sentiu o coração disparar e abriu os lábios para dizer algo em sua defesa, mas não sabia o que dizer, _não tinha o que dizer._ Os olhos por impulso quase lacrimejaram com o susto do semblante fechado do Uchiha, que mudou quase drasticamente para um satisfeito e divertido.

Por mais estranho que pareça, Uchiha Sasuke também sabia brincar de vez em quando.

— Eu gosto do nome Sarada.

E apoiou a cabeça entre os seios dela como antes, confortavelmente, abrindo um sorriso de canto.

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Owari **

:

¹ = Essa cena foi baseada em uma cena do filme 'O Retrato de Dorian Gray' com Bem Barnes, porque... porque? bom, pq a cena explode ovários e a presentiada adoraaaa. (eeu também todo mundo que eu sei hehehe)

_Tia kushi espero que tenha gostado do presente me esforcei em dobro já que era para presentear, e espero que tenha ficado pelo menos um pouquinho bom XD, a fic ta bem atrasada era pra ser no seu aniversario mas acabou por ser presente de natal antecipado :v_

_Bom é isso ai espero que curtam a fic, até guys!_

:

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**


End file.
